Johnny
Johnny ( ジョニー, Jonī) is a playable character in the Guilty Gear franchise. He made his first appearance in Guilty Gear, as a central character in May's storyline, and debuted as a playable Character in Guilty Gear X. Johnny is the captain of the Jelly-fish pirates, a group of sky-pirates sworn to help those less fortunate, which happens to consist mostly of very young girls. Johnny's flirty, debonair, swordslinging demeanor hides a man dedicated to the noble idea of caring for others. Info Height: '''184 cm '''Weight: '''72 kg '''Birthplace: America Birthday: October 24th Blood Type: O Eye Color: Blue Likes: Finding good women. Dislikes: People who don't get jokes. 'Important Things: '''Prized guitar collection. '''Voice Actor: '''Norio Wakamoto Character Design Johnny is tall, muscled, and tan. He sports a black outfit, sparsely adorned with golden beads. The outfit consists of long, well-fitting pants, a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally, and a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to ensure his chest remains visible. Johnny has long blond hair, which he usually keeps in a pony-tail. He wears a wide-rimmed Cowboy-style hat which bears a skull insignia, and a pair of dark sunglasses complete his outfit. In battle, he wields a wooden-handled Katana, and is a master of the Iaido style of swordsmanship. Personality Johnny is a daring, suave, and passionate man, who often appears somewhat aloof, carefree, and a bit self-absorbed. A self-proclaimed ladies man, Johnny appreciates his own beauty; frequently commenting on it to other characters throughout the series. He is a compulsive womanizer, hitting on nearly every female character he encounters, plus Bridget. Beneath his swash-buckling, somewhat surly persona, Johnny has a good heart. He founded the Jellyfish pirates in order to help those less fortunate than himself, and he cares for May, Dizzy and the other members of his crew very deeply; often going to great lengths to protect them from harm and reassuring them on numerous occasions that they are as family to him. Story ''Background Johnny was heavily influenced by his father, a noble man always eager to help those in need, caring for anyone who might enter their home, even strangers. When Johnny was young, his father was killed by a Gear. Johnny was left orphaned, but he was not consumed by revenge, nor did he develop a hatred of the Gears. Instead, he was inspired by the example with which his father had left him, and his experiences after his father's death to follow in his footsteps by helping those less fortunate, be they Man or Gear. He founded his band of Sky-Pirates, and began running his Robin Hood operation aboard a stolen hover-carrier later re-named the Mayship. The majority of the Jellyfish Pirates are orphans whom Johnny adopted and raised, among them May, the namesake of the pirates' airship. May harbors very strong feelings for Johnny, viewing him as both a father and brother figure, and perhaps even as a boyfriend. Though the extent is uncertain, Johnny is known to have "connections," to Ky Kiske, as well as Gabriel. In Accent Core, it appears as though he is acquainted with Crow in some way. ''Guilty Gear'' Though Johnny is not a playable character in the original Guilty Gear, he is present in May's story-line. Prior to the game, Johnny was caught and imprisoned for his robin-hood like escapades. May enters the tournament hoping to use the prize to free Johnny, but he escapes before she can rescue him (By charming the female guard, though he tells his crew he "fought" his way out). May secretly desires for Johnny to see her as a woman, so she and he can be together romantically. ''Guilty Gear X'' Johnny spends the entire game hitting on the female characters on his way to rescuing Dizzy from the 500,000 World Dollar bounty on her head. He has two endings: one in which, having been distracted by a fight with May, he comes home to find that Dizzy had been already brought back to the May Ship as a surprise "birthday present". This is probably not canon because it would imply that May met Testament, who she did not recognize in Guilty Gear XX. In the other, he meets Dizzy directly, and takes her home to the May Ship. ''Guilty Gear XX'' After an initial battle in which I-No attacks the May Ship, the story splits. In one path, Johnny runs off to rescue Dizzy; in his first ending, he rescues her and defeats I-No, and then carries Dizzy back to the May Ship because of slightly injured legs. In his second ending, Testament got to I-No first, and is reluctant to let Dizzy continue to live with the Jellyfish Pirates until Johnny defeats him. The other story path involves other people coming to the May Ship, and ends with a fight against a group of Robo-Kys, and Ky Kiske joins the fight as they wonder what the Post-War Administration Bureau is up to ... ''Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core'' Johnny has been growing rather concerned, for he senses May might be beginning to wonder about her life before Johnny. Conflicted about whether or not to explain May's Japanese heritage, Johnny seeks out Baiken in order to find out more about the Japanese, but he is found by May who misinterprets the venture as Johnny flirting with Baiken (Which he was, of course.) May runs off, angry. She is attacked by Eddie, but saved by Johnny. Johnny then prepares to launch an attack on the Post-War Administration Bureau, and calls April to pick up the unconscious May so she will be safe. Crow and Johnny have a conversation, and after defeating Crow's Justice Copy, May shows up, having followed Johnny without his knowledge. As crow flees, he mentions May's Japanese heritage, which appears to deeply affect May. She meekly asks Johnny if it's safe for her to be with him and the others. He responds by indignantly brushing off the question, and assuring May that she's a part of his family, and he will protect her from anything. Gameplay ''Overview'' Johnny is a very awkward character to the untrained player; He cannot run, and his normals have a lot of lag. The later issue his be circumvented through a technique known as "Mist-Canceling," by attacking with any move which can be special canceled, going into Mist Stance (236P/S/K), and quickly canceling the stance. This circumvents the recovery animations of many of Johnny's attacks, and enables him to apply pressure more effectively, though his attacks must connect in order to be canceled in this manner. In Guilty Gear X, his mist cancels were incredibly fast, inabling him to execute some of the highest damage tensionless combos in the entire game; they have since been considerably nerfed, but are still a crucial part of Johnny's gameplay. Johnny can throw coins at his foes (236HS); he begins each round with eight coins. While a very impressive move in its own right, coins are also used to power up Johnny's Mist Finers(236P,K,S), three rapid sword slashes which can hit either high, low or mid, and are executed from Mist Stance. The effects of Mist Finers vary with coin level; with level 2 increasing combo possibilities and damage, and level three being a multi-hit combo in it's own right. These moves were key to Johnny's famous "Mist Loops," possible in most version of the Game, though different loops are used in different games. In earlier installments, his level 2 low and mid finers "popped" the opponent up, allowing for a devestating follow-up; in Accent Core, their effects have been changed. Level 2 Mid now causes slide, and Level 2 low launches the foe backwards; both still open up options for Johnny, with mid being crucial to his AC Ensaku corner traps, and Low allowing for an air combo. The damage dealt, both by the Finers and their follow-ups is lessened however, and his earlier Finers are generally prefered by Johnny players. Johnny's Ensegna (41236HS in air) can be TK'd, serving as a situational overhead, and his primary aerial combo finisher. The attack hits twice, with the first hit being untechable. Many of Johnny's more advanced options revolve around corner traps involving these "one-hit" Ensegnas, and his Bacchus sigh (214P), which causes mist to envelop his foe, and makes his mist finers unblockable. In Accent Core, Johnny's Bacchus Sigh suffered greatly, as it's now among the games slowest moves, making his old mist-traps much more difficult to execute. His throw, though simple, is perhaps the games best, as it guarantees an air combo/coin. In past installments, Johnny's Divine Blade was his staple air combo move, with "Jump-Installed" Divine Blade Combos being some of Johnny's fiercest options. However, as of Accent Core, Divine Blade(623S, S, or aerial 623S) has been nerfed and replaced with Killer Joker (421S, S or aerial 421S) as his primary tool for extended aerial combos; like Divine Blade, it can be FRC'd, and it also restores Johnny's jump/AD. Johnny's Jackhound (214HS/D), a move gained in GGXX Slash, and his FB in GGXX:AC, is a quick "dash" which causes stagger on hit, and can be used to quickly close the distance between himself and a foe. Its properties are improved when executed from mist-stance. His single overdrive, "What is my Name" (632146HS), does solid damage, and is useful for escaping tough spots due to it's invincibility frames and high/upper hitbox. Movelist Musical References *Johnny wears all black, a possible reference to country/rock legend Johnny Cash, who was known as "The Man in Black." It is also likely that Johnny appearance, namely his hair and outfit, is a reference to Johnny Winter. *One of Johnny's attacks, "glitter is gold," is a reference to the opening lines of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven." Trivia *Johnny uses the "Uncho Shihan Jikiden" style of Iaido, which can be roughly translated as "Cloud Sword-Fighting Style," which accounts for much of his focus on "Mist" techniques. *Johnny shares his name, and many of his personality traits with Cartoon ladies man, Johnny Bravo *In terms of looks, Johnny is almost similar to Happy Tree Friends' Lifty and Shifty, (Mostly Shifty) and Blazblue's Hazama *In the same vein of I-No, Johnny's voice is done by Norio Wakamoto, a man who's known for his roles as various villains in other anime/video game titles. In this case, however, Johnny is merely a rebellious, but good-hearted man rather than completely evil. Gallery Image:Johnny1.jpg‎ Image:Johnny4.jpg ggxp_cs_jo.jpg ggi_cs_jo.jpg ggx_cs4_jo.jpg Image:Ggx_am_jo.png|''Guilty Gear X Johnny's Arcade mode ending'' Image:Johnny14.jpg Image:Ggxplus sm jo2.jpg ggxxr_am_jo.jpg ggxxr_sm_jo1.jpg Image:Johnny5.jpg Image:Johnny6.jpg ggxxr_mm_14.jpg Image:Johnny7.jpg Image:Johnny8.jpg Image:Johnny9.jpg Image:Johnny10.jpg ggxxs_am_jo.png Image:Johnny11.jpg Image:Johnny12.jpg Image:Johnny13.jpg Sprites Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans